


(Not So) Over Easy

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Series: Something Just Like This [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Vague illusions to injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: Oikawa wonders what he ever did to the universe that it made him raise an egg with the person he hated most in the world, his old high school rival, Ushijima Wakatoshi.





	1. Scrambled Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the label.

**Chapter One: Scrambled Feelings**

"You can't just put him in your locker and call it babysitting!"

Ushijima eyebrows scrunch slightly, his way of showing confusion. "Do you want to hire someone?"

Oikawa's thoughts are a mix of _he's actually serious_ and _what the fuck is wrong with him_. He just flaps the stack of paper Ushijima handed him uselessly. 

"That's not what I meant, I just...maybe we should.."

Ushijima reaches for the papers. "We should what, Oikawa?"

"Get a sitter...but like a friend. You know, for while we're at practice..."

Ushijima nods and takes the paper, writing notes over his original plan. "Who would you recommend?"

He taps his foot impatiently, watching the clock for this class to end. "I guess we could get Suga-chan to do it..."

Ushijima gives a quick nod. "Is he qualified to babysit?"

Oikawa snorts, half in disbelief that he's going along with this. "Have you met him? The man is a natural born parent."

The professor calls for class to be over before Ushijima says, "I've never had a conversation with Sugawara-san to come to that conclusion, but I will trust your judgment."

Oikawa makes a 'hmph' sound and gathers his things. "We pick up our egg tomorrow afternoon, so I'll talk to Suga-chan tonight."

Ushijima doesn't comment. He gathers his things too, but before Oikawa leaves he stops him. "We should exchange phone numbers."

Oikawa looks like he would rather watch Kageyama get the best setter award, but quickly fixes his expression. Ushiwaka is right after all. "Fine, but don't text me about stupid shit.”

Ushijima fishes out his phone and hands it to Oikawa. "If it's about our egg, it won't be stupid."

Oikawa begrudgingly taps in his number. As an afterthought, he enters his contact name as The Great Oikawa-san ☆⌒(≧▽° ).

When Oikawa hands it back, Ushijima looks down to check the content. Oikawa is mad when Ushijima didn't react at all; he thought he saw the corner of his mouth rise a bit but dismissed it. Then Ushijima holds out his hand, expecting Oikawa to hand his own phone over. 

Oikawa rolls his eyes out of petulance and shoves his phone into Ushijima's hand. Ushijima enters his information normally, no nicknames, no attempt at a joke. He wanted to take his assignment seriously. So when he hands Oikawa's phone back, he starts to leave. 

"Please contact me after you talk with Sugawara-san."

Oikawa looks down at the contact entry a bit baffled. He had expected more of a reaction. 

"Sure." He says numbly.

Ushijima gives him a quick nod before leaving. Oikawa watches him with a confused look on his face. He has no idea how they're going to actually do this.

Oikawa sends Suga a text, asking him to meet him for lunch. He hopes Suga can make it, he needs to moan about the turn his life has taken.

Luckily for Oikawa, Suga answers relatively quickly, giving him an okay. They make plans to meet in an hour at a local cafe near their school. Oikawa knows he's going to need caffeine and hopefully Suga won't make fun of him too much.

But he realizes his hopes are for naught as he enters the cafe to find Suga sitting at a booth with a twisted smirk on his face, "Tooru, right on time."

Oikawa tries to hide his nervousness behind a sweet smile. He waves and greets him.

"Hello, Suga-chan!" He sits down and eyes suga wearily. He doesn't know why he feels so nervous, only now realizing how ridiculous his request is. "What's with the face?"

Suga just holds up his phone, where his facebook app is open to show Ushijima Wakatoshi's status, updated 30 minutes ago: First assignment of the semester is parenting an egg. I hope Oikawa lets me name it Sasuke.

Oikawa's smile falters a bit but he still tries to hang on to any sort decency. "Okay, Suga-chan but hear me out."

Suga leans his chin on his hand, "I'm listening."

Oikawa rests his head in his hands and groans. "Okay, I don't know how I got to this, but I need you to watch my egg while Ushiwaka-chan and I are at volleyball practice."

Suga laughs. "You mean your lovechild?"

Oikawa's head shoots up and he basically shrieks. "What? No!" Once he noticed some odd looks towards him he blushes at the top of his cheeks and looks back to Suga. "It's an assignment, Suga-chan. Trust me I would never have volunteered for this."

"That's what makes this oh so enjoyable," Suga smirked, sipping at his chai spice latte. He laughs at Oikawa's betrayed face, "Come on, Tooru. This could be fun."

Oikawa leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. "Fun how? He's already made out a schedule." At Suga's wide eyes he nods and reaches into his backpack and pulls out Ushijima's papers. "Look at all of this."

Suga shuffles through the papers, his expression becoming more and more amused. "This is...well, it's something."

Oikawa groans. "You're not supposed to be enjoying this. You're supposed to be helping me."

"Not even I can save you now, Tooru" Suga giggles. He licks the foam off his drink, gestures to the papers. "What are you gonna do about...this?" 

Oikawa sighs and puts his elbows on the table, head resting in his hands. "I'm not sure. He brought out my competitive streak and I went along with it, and dragged you with me. I need to get him to loosen up."

"Okay then!" Suga claps his hands together, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he startled a waitress, "I'll watch your little one while you're practicing, on one condition.”

Oikawa goes stiff and narrows his eyes at his friend. A heavy sense of dread runs down his back. He swallows thickly. "What condition?"

Suga takes his time finishing his drink before answering, just for the satisfaction of keeping Oikawa on edge. "The two of you have to come to dinner with Yuuji and I. You can pick up your egg, and the four of us can hang out." 

Oikawa really could have lived without the wink at the end. The strangled look that comes from the taller setter makes Suga laugh. 

"What do you possibly gain from that?" Oikawa pouts. 

Suga shrugs, "Amusement, mainly. Why? Did you expect some other motive, Tooru-kun?" His voice turns teasing.

Oikawa looks at him wearily. "Honestly, your motives are hard for me to expect."

Suga shrugs again, tapping out something on his phone. Probably to one of his _boy toys_ , as Oikawa likes to call them. "That's why we're friends though. Because great minds think alike."

Oikawa sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Fine. So if we go to dinner, you'll watch the egg?"

"Yep." He chirps. "And I promise I won't eat it. I'll be the best uncle ever."

"And I won't owe you anything afterwards?"

"The satisfaction of watching the one and only Oikawa Tooru squirm is payment enough"  
Oikawa pouts and lightly kicks Suga's shin under the table. 

"Don't be rude, Suga-chan, but thank you. What do you want to do about dinner?"

Another moment is spent with Suga looking at his phone. "Sushi?"

Oikawa taps against the table, "Sounds good to me. Should this be a fancy dinner?"

Suga thinks for a moment. "Maybe not. I don't think Yuuji belongs in anywhere fancy."

For the first time in the night Oikawa actually feels relaxed. He laughs at Suga's answer. "Alright. Maybe that's all for the best."

Suga kicks not so lightly at Oikawa's shin. "It's going to be fine, Tooru."

Oikawa looks away from Suga. "I think you put too much faith in us. I won't promise anything about this going well."

"Tooru," He chides, "don't let your high school rivalry ruin this for you. Think about your GPA."

Oikawa pouts and crosses his arms. He's still looking away, "Easy for you to say. I've never had one good moment around him."

Suga narrows his eyes. "I became friends with my high school rival. He's sitting across from me, being a whiny child."

Oikawa huffs, annoyed at the slight insult. "But we didn't have the same relationship that Ushiwaka-chan and I do. I've hated him for six years."

Suga taps his empty cup on the table, "He doesn't hate you, though."

"Who cares? That's not going to change how I feel about him."

There's a quiet sigh from suga. "Whatever you say, Tooru..."

Oikawa looks down, basically anywhere that's not Suga's face. He hates that he feels guilty. Leave it to Sugawara to make him feel bad about not liking Ushiwaka-chan. He just wants to leave now, to get out of the new heavy atmosphere. He let's out an agitated breath.

"I'll tell him tonight. Is there anything else you want in this deal?"

Suga shakes his head, his _disappointed mom_ face still in place. 

"Just don't start anything okay?"

Oikawa wants to respond sarcastically but his voice catches in his throat. He sighs and honestly says, "I will try."

"I know." Suga smiles at him. "But I have to go. My next class starts in 10."

Oikawa nods to Suga as he gets up. Suga pats Oikawa's shoulder as he leaves. Oikawa is left sitting there trying to get himself to finish his now cold coffee. He decides he might as well tell Ushijima now and fishes out his phone. 

 

_**Sent; 11:06**  
suga-chan is willing to watch the egg for us, we just need to go to dinner with him and his boy toy._

_**Ushijima Wakatoshi; 11;06**  
Good to hear. When will this be?_

_**Sent; 11:07**  
forgot to ask but probably not until the weekend. we're going for sushi._

_**Ushijima Wakatoshi; 11:08**  
That is very agreeable. I'm going to class now. Please send me your class schedule so we can plan custody times._

Oikawa sends him a curt _fine_ before sending another text listing his entire schedule. He can already feel the dread of this project setting him.

He keeps his GPA in mind as he heads back outside into the warm air. His next class starts in a bit and he just hopes there's no one annoying in this one

He makes his way through campus, trying to remember all of the buildings and pathways. He's a bit early when he finds his class room and picks a spot near the middle. He pulls out Ushijima's schedule again, deciding he might as well read through it again before his next class starts.

"You've got to be kidding me," he says out loud. His next class matches right up with Ushijima's. He wonders if it's too late to transfer schools.

He wants to crumple up the papers and throw them away but he knows Ushijima would only give him new ones. He shoves them back in his and groans out loud, not caring at the looks he's getting. He puts his head down on the desk, cradling it with his arms.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the chair next to him pulls out and someone sits right next to him. "Hey, Oikawa. Fancy seeing you here." 

What sins did he commit to have not only Ushijima Wakatoshi but also Kuroo Tetsurou in his class?

Oikawa turns his head and glares up at Kuroo from his arms. He sighs and lifts his head and leans back into the chair. 

"Hello, Kuroo."

"That's not a very nice look. Who ate your milk bread, sunshine?"

Oikawa gives him a side eye until he hears the door open. He looks over and sees Ushijima walk in. Kuroo notices and has to stop himself from laughing. 

"Him, apparently."

Oikawa's head hits the desk again. 

"I'm a good person." He moans. "Why is this happening?"

This time, Kuroo can't help but laugh, causing Ushijima to come their way. He sits down on the other side of Oikawa. 

"Hello, Kuroo. Hello again, Oikawa."

"Yo, Ushijima." Kuroo says with a grin. He pokes Oikawa in the side until he mutters a greeting. Ushijima looks down at Oikawa. 

"It's lucky that we have another class together. I did not realize we would."

"So lucky." Oikawa drawls. "What are you doing in these classes? These are all science courses."

Ushijima starts bringing his things out of his bag and organizing himself. "I'm getting all of my science gen-eds done now."

Oikawa hums. Maybe he would be free of him in his later years, at least. Kuroo taps his pencil on the table. "Same."

The professor chooses that moment to walk in. Oikawa sits up and bit straighter and prepares himself for whatever they are going to say. "That's nice for you two, but this is my major so be quiet. I need to talk this seriously."

Kuroo snorts. "You're a physics major?"

Oikawa glares over at him. "Yes. I enjoyed it in high school. What's your major then?"

Kuroo grins "Biochemistry. How about you, Ushijima?"

Ushijima looks over at them. "Athletic management."

"Cool," Kuroo takes the stack of syllabus papers that were passed to him, "Maybe you can coach Oikawa one day."

Oikawa glares at Kuroo again and before he can even say anything Ushijima responds. "I'd rather play with him."

"Oh yeah. We'll all get to play together this year. This team is going to kick ass, we've got Karasuno's Sawamura and Sugawara too."

Oikawa's head pops up and looks over at Kuroo. "Wait, Suga-chan is playing?"

"Well, he showed up to tryouts with Sawamura, and the coach asked him to play. So I guess." Kuroo starts doodling on his syllabus as the professor reads it word for word in a monotonous voice.

Oikawa looks over at Ushijima, confused. "But he agreed to watch our egg." Unfortunately for him, Kuroo must have overheard him considering the snort he just made.

"Your what?" He cackles.

The professor pauses for a moment to give them a glare before continuing speaking. Oikawa is too embarrassed to answer so Ushijima answered for him. "We have another class together where we have to take care of an egg together. Sugawara-san was going to watch it when we had practice."

"If Suga says he'll watch it, he'll watch it. Maybe he was there for moral support or something." 

Kuroo slides his paper over for Oikawa to see. There's a doodle of Oikawa, and what seems to be Ushijima, holding an egg dressed in a diaper. 'Our baby is beautiful' is written in a text bubble over Oikawa's head.

Oikawa immediately blushes and covers the picture with one hand while trying to scratch it out before Ushijima could see it. 

"What is wrong with you?" Oikawa whispers harshly.

"More than is probably healthy." Kuroo answers. 

He starts jotting something on the paper and slides it all the way to Ushijima: 

**so are you the mom or the dad?** He makes a winky face next to it.

Ushijima's eyebrows crease a bit in confusion before he writes his answer and pushes it back to Kuroo. 

**based on personality and physical appearance I would say father. but that doesn't matter.**

Kuroo snickers as he jots down a response. **does that mean Oikawa should call you daddy?**

Ushijima is still confused. He writes down and sends it back down to Kuroo.

**no? I'm not his father.**

Kuroo nearly snorts with laughter. He can't believe how literal Ushijima is. He writes on the paper and slides it between Oikawa and Ushijima.

**I bet you prefer vanilla ice cream too. Sorry about your sex life, Oikawa**

Oikawa quickly snatches up the paper and crumbles it into a ball. He throws it at Kuroo's head and enjoys the way it bounces off. "Fuck off, Kuroo."

"Don't take your repressed sexual energy out on me"

"I swear to all that is holy that if you don't shut up and let me at least try and pay attention I will spike a volleyball so hard into your face later."

Kuroo laughs again, but turns to face the front. Ushijima leans over and whispers to Oikawa.

"Why does Kuroo-san think I'm your father?"

Oikawa groans loudly and let's his head fall against the desk. He can't look at either of them, he cant think, he just wants to get out of this class. He thinks about having to go through the rest of the semester like this. 

He wonders if being a stripper is an option. Probably, he thinks, with looks like his. Maybe he could just be a cam boy or something.

Suddenly, he feels a large hand on his back, making small circles along his shoulder blades. Oikawa stiffens for a second before relaxing into the touch. He hears Ushijima's voice in his ear. 

"Oikawa, are you feeling unwell?"

He sits up straight quickly. 

"W-what? Of course not. I'm perfect." Then he remembers what Suga said about being nice. "...Thank you."

Ushijima nods and slides his hand back to himself, Oikawa hyper aware of his movement. He hates that it actually felt good. Meanwhile, Kuroo is watching the whole exchange with sharp eyes.

At least Kuroo knows enough to keep his mouth shut. For now at least. Oikawa spends the rest of the class highlighting the project due dates and the professor's office hours, anything to ignore the heat of Ushijima's arm next to his. 

Once the professor ends the class Oikawa rushes to get away. He all but throws his things in his bag and gets up like his chair caught fire. He’s set to make a clean break until he's stopped by Ushijima's hand on his arm. 

"Would you like to join me for lunch? You are invited as well, Kuroo."

Kuroo shakes his head, "Thanks man, but I've got someone waiting for me back at the dorms." He waggles his eyebrows and Oikawa makes a face. Ushijima is still looking at him expectantly.

Oikawa sighs as he thinks. He knows Ushijima won't be hurt if he turns him down, but for some reason that makes him feel guilty. Maybe Suga was right, maybe he should at least try to get over himself. 

"Fine. This can be practice for dinner with Suga-chan."

Ushijima nods. "Do you like Korean barbeque?"

"I've never had it before, but it sounds good."

"My classes are over for the day." Ushijima guides them out the door into the wide hallway, "Would you like to have lunch and then accompany me to practice?"

Oikawa has to keep himself from smirking, who uses 'accompany me' anymore? 

"Sure, but I need to grab my clothes from my dorm before practice."

Ushijima hesitates before he asks, "Would you like me to wait here?"

Oikawa considers it for a moment before shaking his head. "No. you can come along. We might as well not back track."

Ushijima nods stiffly. The walk back to his dorm is quiet and uncomfortable. Oikawa doesn't know what to say and Ushijima keeps glancing at him. Oikawa is trying really hard not to snap at him but Ushijima is making it so hard for him. When Oikawa opens the door to the building Ushijima stops at the doorway. Oikawa sighs and turns to him. 

"Why are you being more stiff than usual, Ushiwaka-chan?"

"I'm trying," He starts slowly, as if searching for the right words, still looking at Oikawa's irritated expression, "not to overstep any boundaries."

Oikawa's head jerks back slightly in surprise, but he nods in understanding. "You can wait outside my door if that makes you feel better.” 

The physical boundary was only part of what he had meant, but Ushijima just nods again. He's not sure when to press things with Oikawa. He doesn't want to ruin anything, especially when their project is just beginning. But this is the nicest Oikawa has been to him in years and it leaves a warm feeling in his chest.

Oikawa eyes him wearily but Ushijima only follows him into the entryway. It’s more than a little weird to have his high school rival waiting so placidly in his dorm, looking like he belongs there. Oikawa tries to gather his things as quickly as he can.

It's a little less awkward after that, and Oikawa actually finds that the silence between them isn't horrible. The restaurant is close by and for that Oikawa is grateful. They get seated fairly quickly and sit across from each other. Oikawa is trying not to focus on how close their legs are and how intently Ushijima is looking at him. 

"So, what should we get?" Oikawa starts off a bit awkwardly

Ushijima starts pointing out things on the menu, taking note of the things that seemed to catch Oikawa's interest. They settle on their dishes and place their orders. 

"So, I think we should talk about baby names." Ushijima says. 

Oikawa nearly spits out his drink before recovering and looking around nervously, incase anyone could overhear. 

"It's an egg. Why does it matter?"

Ushijima doesn't even blink. "We should call it something, at least."

Oikawa sighs and decides to just go along with it. "Fine, what would you suggest?"

"Sasuke." Ushijima says immediately. Oikawa makes a face.

"You want to name our egg after an anime character?"

Ushijima nods. He sips contentedly at his drink. "However, I am open to suggestions."

Before Oikawa can answer their food comes out. Once the waitress is gone Oikawa pipes up. "My suggestion is to not name our egg after an anime character or at least one as obvious as that one.”

Ushijima flips a piece of meat on the grill. "I thought you might be opposed."

"You could have just suggested a name that I wouldn't have opposed from the beginning."

"I had to try." He reasons. His sincerity is equal parts endearing and annoying.

Oikawa starts picking at some of the side dishes. "Alright, then what's option number 2?"

"Wakatoshi III."

"What?!" Oikawa actually finds himself honestly laughing at the answer. He's still smiling when he continues, "You can't be serious? Why not name it something simple? Like Yuki or something, I mean it is white like snow."

"Yuki," Ushijima repeats. There's nothing wrong with the name, he supposed. "Yuki it is then."

Oikawa is brought up a bit short at Ushijima's easy acceptance. Ushijima starts serving him meat as Oikawa looks at him, confused. 

"That's it? Not going to fight for your weird anime names?"

Ushijima tilts his head, eyebrows furrowing slightly, "Is Yuki not what you want?"

Oikawa smiles around the piece of meat he's eating. "No, no, Yuki is good. I just thought you would be more stubborn about it."

Ushijima looks slightly offended, "I'm a very reasonable man."

Oikawa gives him a deadpanned look. "You bothered me for 3 years about what high school I should have gone to."

Ushijima has the decency to look down, "It seemed reasonable at the time."

Oikawa hums as a response and Ushijima doesn't know what to make of it. 

"Are you happy now? You got your way. We're on the same team."

He feels awkward now, but answers anyway. "I am looking forward to it, yes."

Oikawa nods and continues eating. He can't help feeling bitter about the situation. He spent so long trying to beat Ushijima and now he's basically won everything he could. And to top it all off he has to do this stupid project with him. He tries to keep himself from frowning, but it doesn't work very well. 

Ushijima eats methodically, neatly. He keeps a keen eye on Oikawa the entire meal. As they sear the last pieces of meat Ushijima speaks up. 

"I would like you to know that I regret the things I said to you then..."

Oikawa looks up at him, only slightly suspicious. "I'm surprised. Why would you regret them?" Oikawa is actually curious, no matter how much his tone sounds mocking.

"It made you hate me."

Oikawa is taken aback, physically jerking his head up to look Ushijima in the eye. He wasn't expecting that answer at all and the fact that Ushijima actually sounded sad almost made Oikawa feel guilty about hating him all those years. 

He's looks back down when he asks, "So, what should we do about it now?"

Ushijima shrugs, for once unsure of what to say. He doesn't want to push this on Oikawa, but he knows they can't just leave it alone either.

Neither of them say anything as they finish up eating. Oikawa checks his phone and notices the time. 

"We should probably head to practice soon. We'll split the check."

Ushijima stands and makes his way to the front counter without a word. He doesn't know what to do but stop talking. Oikawa seems to like him more when he's quiet anyway. 

They pay and make their way back to the school. At first they were walking close, making their hands brush against each other until Oikawa pulled away. He keeps making awkward glances at Ushijima, unsure if he should say anything.

He's relieved that they part ways when they get to the locker room, Ushijima going right to changing and Oikawa immediately spotting Daichi and Suga and making a beeline for them. 

"Suga-chan, this is so so much worse than I thought it would beeee." He whines, draping himself across Suga's back.

Daichi is giving Oikawa an odd look but Oikawa doesn't care at this point. He feels Suga's shoulders shake as he laughs. He doesn't even glance back at Oikawa. 

"How hard are you trying?"

"I had lunch with him. On purpose!" He moans.

Daichi shakes his head and laughs and Suga actually smiles at him. "How did it go?"

"We named our egg and then he told me he regrets the things he said to me in high school and we haven't spoken since. So, it was alright I guess?"

Daichi looks confused and is about to ask until Suga waved it off. "I guess that's some sort of progress. What's the name?"

"Yuki." Oikawa says as he begins changing. "He let me pick the name..."

Suga coos at him. "Aww that's cute. Awfully nice of him too." He gives Oikawa a teasing look.

Oikawa pouts at him. "Why do I even tell you things."

"Because Iwaizumi isn't here and I'm the only one who apparently will listen."

He's right and Oikawa resents that. So he just finishes changing before realizing that Suga is still wearing the outfit he'd been wearing all day, with no gym bag in sight. Oikawa walks up to him and taps his shoulder. 

"Kuroo said you were playing, or at least the coach asked you to play." The way he says it makes it sound like a question and he watches Suga's face carefully, to see if he crossed any lines.

Suga tenses, but his smile doesn't fade. 

"That's true." His voice is thin like he's trying to bite his tongue, "but I have to turn him down."

Oikawa looks at Daichi for some sort of answer, but gets nothing. "Should I ask why?"

Suga looks sad for a minute and quietly lifts the leg of his pants to show Oikawa a fresh looking scar on the side of his ankle. "I pushed myself too hard over the break. I tore a tendon, so I won't be able to play this year. Maybe never again."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Oikawa's not sure what to say after that. He always thought that he would be the first one to go down, considering his knee.

Suga shrugs, "I'm going to watch anyway. So make sure to show me what you can do out there.”

Oikawa wraps an arm around Suga's shoulders. "Well you're an honorary member of this team, I won't disappoint."

Suga laughs and hooks an arm around Oikawa's waist. "Thanks, Tooru. I know you'll carry this team, you always do." 

What Oikawa doesn't see is the way Suga sends a smirk over Oikawa's shoulder to Ushijima, sending a tiny wink with it. He also doesn't see the way Ushijima stiffens and the slight blush that develops as he's walking towards the equipment room to help set things up. Suga lets go when Ushijima is out of sight. Even if he can't play, this is amusing enough. 

Daichi sends him a warning look when Oikawa follows into the gym. 

"I know what you're doing, so don't." 

Suga smiles back at him sweetly.

"I don’t know what you're talking about Daichi. You should follow your teammates before you get left behind." He says in his most innocent voice.

Daichi mutters under his breath, but tugs his shirt over his head and hurriedly follows behind Oikawa. The gym is bright and huge and Oikawa feels a certain electric excitement run through him. He gets to play here. Oikawa can sense the excitement between everyone else too. Ushijima comes up and stands next to him. Oikawa can't help but feel curious about how they actually will work together.

"High or low?" He mutters. Upon Ushijima's confused face he elaborates, "Do you like your tosses high or low?"

A small smile comes and goes across Ushijima's face. "High."

Oikawa nods, swallows down the bitterness in his throat. "Okay then. I'll toss to you, so don't miss."

All Oikawa hears next is a quiet "thank you," coming from Ushijima. He thinks he hears relief in his voice but he doesn't want to think about it too much. The coach starts talking then, and the rest of the practice flies by in a blur of receiving practice, flying falls, serving drills, and laps. 

Soon enough, it's time to do their cool down stretches and Oikawa looks around for a partner. Kuroo immediately grabbed Daichi by the shoulder and led him away to a corner of the gym, and Oikawa sighed as his first two options walked away. Oikawa feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns around and sees Ushijima shifting his weight back and forth. 

"Would you like to stretch with me?"

It was so strange seeing a 190cm man squirming like a nervous middle schooler. It almost makes Oikawa feel guilty. 

"Sure."

They walk off together to the side of the gym, an awkward silence between them. They stand across from each other when they get to their spot, looking away from each other. Ushijima is the one that finally breaks the silence. 

"Should we start?"

Oikawa huffs, mainly at his own awkwardness, and sits down. "Press my back." 

Ushijima kneels behind Oikawa and lays his hands across the middle of his back. He brings his hands up to his shoulder blades and pushes down. Oikawa feels the heat from his hands and unconsciously relaxes. 

Oikawa was never really aware that there was a significant difference in their builds until he was bent over with Ushijima's shadow looming over his back. The other's broad shoulders covered his completely. He ignores the pull of heat in his gut that found that aspect attractive and focuses instead on the strain in his lower back.

Ushijima leans forward and speaks into Oikawa's ear, "Are you ready to switch?" 

Again, Oikawa flinches at the closeness and tries to control the shiver that threatens to roll down his spine. He controls the shudder, but fails to restrain the little whimper he lets out. Ushijima looks at him curiously but Oikawa covers it by standing abruptly and pushing Ushijima down by the shoulders. 

"Your turn, Ushiwaka." He swears he hears Kuroo mocking him from across the room. 

Oikawa takes a breath before he gets behind Ushijima and puts his hands on his back. He pushes Ushijima forward and can feel the muscles move under his hands. Has he always been so damn solid? Oikawa fights a blush from his cheeks and pushes down a bit too roughly and Ushijima groans low in his throat.

Oikawa's hands fly back, "Sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He straightens up and rolls his shoulders. "It actually felt good."

"Oh. Um. Do you want me to do it again?"

"Would you? Slower this time." 

Oikawa places his hands on Ushijima's shoulders and moves his thumbs across his shoulder blades before his hands travel to the middle of his back. He pushes forward, slowly like he asked for. Soon Oikawa enjoys the feeling of Ushijima's back. Ushijima exhales slowly, the imprints of Oikawa's palms warm on his back. He holds back a smile. This is what he's wanted for years, Oikawa as his teammate. He straightens up. 

"Thank you."

Oikawa's hands slide off his back and onto his lap. He can still feel the heat of Ushijima's back against his hands and he hates it. He's not supposed to have this reaction to Ushiwaka-chan. He stands up and walks around him. 

"Yeah. Sure." 

Ushijima stands too and stretches his arms above his head, the tendons flexing in his biceps. Oikawa has to look away. He looks over to the other side of the gym and sees Kuroo smirking at him. Oikawa glares at him and turns back to go to the locker room. Before he can get too far, Ushijima stops him with a hand on his arm. He wonders how many times this has happened today.

"We need to finish stretching."

Oikawa laughs awkwardly, "Of course we do." He sits on the floor and Ushijima presses their feet together and extends his hands, which Oikawa just stares at.

Ushijima waits for Oikawa to respond, but after a half a minute he realizes he's not going to. 

"Oikawa? Take my hands."

Oikawa snaps his head up, "Oh, um, yeah."

They lock hands and Ushijima pulls him forward until his back is almost to the ground. Oikawa gets a too close look of Ushijima's thighs. He feels his face heating up so he closes his eyes and tries to focus on something else. Then he's leaning back and Ushijima is leaning towards him and _wow_ , his shoulders look fantastic under that shirt. 

He wants to drown himself for the thought.

Oikawa knows he needs to stop touching Ushijima or else his brain is going to short circuit. This may be entertaining for everyone else but it only makes Oikawa want to run away and never speak to Ushijima again.

He's grateful when the coach calls for them to give it a rest and pack up. He's the first one in the locker room and has his shirt off before Kuroo and Daichi even make it in. He's changed into his sweats in record time not even bothering to shower, deciding to do it at his dorm. Anything to get him out of this hell fast enough. He packs all of his stuff in his bag and blots out the door, ignoring any glances and words directed at him.


	2. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Maybe you can finally have that hate sex you always secretly wanted."_
> 
> Oikawa shoots up and practically screeches. "What? I do not want to have hate sex with Ushiwaka-chan!"

**Chapter Two: Cracked**

Daichi and Kuroo are almost on the edge of campus when they see Ushijima at a vending machine, staring at it as if it had insulted his mother. They share a look before Daichi leads them over to their rival-turned-teammate. He still hasn't noticed them even when they're only a couple feet away. Daichi is actually a bit concerned now.

"Ushijima? Are you alright?"

Ushijima blinks at them, "Sawamura, Kuroo. Hello." He tilts his head, "Would either of you happen to know what kind of sports drink Oikawa likes? He left practice very quickly, and he hardly touched his water. I'm afraid he may be dehydrated."

Daichi and Kuroo share another look. Kuroo looks so amused by this point that Daichi has to grip his hand tighter to make sure he doesn't laugh. Daichi answers for them. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure he would drink anything in here."

Ushijima turns back to the machine to stare at it some more. "Thank you, Sawamura." he says as an afterthought.

Kuroo pipes up, acting like what he’s going to say is an after thought. "How are you going to give that to him?"

Ushijima puts his money in and selects a drink before he answers. When he does, he looks conflicted. "I was thinking about going to his dorm..."

"You think he's going to let you in?"

"I'm not sure," He says, looking a little lost, "If he doesn't, I'll leave it outside the door."

Kuroo smiles and takes a step forward and clasps his hand against Ushijima's shoulder. "I wish you luck my friend."

Ushijima looks slightly alarmed at the fact that Kuroo touched him, but thanks him anyway. He bids them goodbye and heads off in the direction of Oikawa's dorm.

Ushijima hears Kuroo say to Sawamura, "This is going to be interesting." He doesn't think much of it as he's walking away.

He's standing outside of Oikawa's door for a good five minutes before he knocks. There's a shuffle from inside and the door creaks open to reveal Oikawa wearing a too big alien t-shirt and pajama shorts that seemed too small to be anywhere near decent. He cocks a perfect eyebrow, "Ushiwaka-chan?"

Ushijima's eyes go wide but he controls himself quickly. "Hello. I wanted to check in on you."

Oikawa blinks up at him, big brown eyes shining in confusion. 

"Why?" He drawls.

"You left so early. You rushed out of practice. I wanted to make sure you we're dehydrated." Ushijima extends his hand, showing the sports drink.

Oikawa's expression flicks back and forth between confused and slightly annoyed and finally settles on guarded. 

"Well. Thanks I guess." He glances around the empty hall. "Did you want to come in...?"

"Yes. Thank you." Oikawa moves next to the door and let's enough space to let Ushijima in, Oikawa watching him the entire time. Ushijima slips off his shoes and looks around the dorm, surprised to see only one bed. "Do you not have a roommate?"

Oikawa closes the door and walks slowly back towards Ushijima. "No, I requested a single."

"That sounds lonely." He comments absently.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. "It's better than living with someone who doesn't know you. No one here to stop me from me watching volleyball."

There's a passing look of something Oikawa can't discern on Ushijima's face. 

"I wouldn't stop you from watching volleyball." It's a weird thing to say, but Oikawa isn't sure what else he expects from Ushijima at this point.

"Is that your weird way of saying you'd live with me?"

Ushijima doesn't deny it, but he makes a face. He changes the subject quickly, "Your tosses were as good as I had imagined."

Oikawa notices the change, but he doesn't comment on it. He's tired and not up to teasing Ushijima at this point. He walks over to his bed and sits down, feet swinging over the edge. 

"Well, I was the best setter in the prefecture multiple times." 

Ushijima's eyes trace the long arcs of his legs as they kick back and forth. He tries not to be obvious, but Oikawa sees the way Ushijima looks him up and down. 

Normally, he would tease Ushijima. Normally, he wouldn't have let Ushijima in his room. Normally, he wouldn't want to even talk to Ushijima. But everything has been unnerving all day and he just wants it to end. 

"What are you really doing here, Ushijima?"

Ushijima rips his eyes away from Oikawa's legs and looks him in the eye. "I just wanted to see you."

Oikawa narrows his eyes. He knows Ushijima is being honest, that's all he ever is. But that doesn’t make him easier to deal with. He sighs and looks down. 

"We've been with each other all day."

Ushijima shifts his weight to his other side, "I know. I'm just happy I finally get to be around you."

Oikawa's eyes flash up to Ushijima's. That statement makes him angry. All day he's been on edge, annoyed, and confused and Ushijima is happy. He can't keep the bitterness out of his voice, not that he's really trying anyway. 

"Well, I can't say the feeling is mutual."

Ushijima nods, not in the least surprised, and hardly offended. "I'm aware. But I hope you will come to see me as a friend as well as a teammate, in time of course."

Some of the anger fades but it really only leaves Oikawa more tired. A teammate was something he has to be, being a friend isn't something he wants to do at all. He has no idea how he's going to survive this project, let alone the semester.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"I suppose." He sets the sports drink down on Oikawa's nightstand. "I should go." He says awkwardly.

Oikawa hops off the bed and walks to the door, Ushijima behind him. Before he opens the door he turns and looks at Ushijima. "Thanks for the drink," then opens the door and steps aside for him to leave.

A small smile comes to Ushijima's face. It’s not a big victory, but it’s more than he was expecting. "See you tomorrow." 

Oikawa doesn't say anything. He nods and watches Ushijima leave. Once he's out, Ushijima gives him one last glance before walking down the hall.

Oikawa closes the door and slumps against it, pulling out his phone and dialing a number he knows by heart. It picks up on the second ring. 

_"What do you want?"_

He feels himself slide down the door. Slowly, he draws his knees up to his chest and rests his head against them. 

"Iwa-chan, I really need to talk to you."

There's a shuffling noise and the sound of a door closing before Iwaizumi's voice comes through again, concern lacing his tone. 

_"What's wrong?"_

Oikawa sighs, "Don't laugh, but Ushijima goes to my school. We have classes together and we're on the same team. And I'm confused."

He can tell Iwaizumi wants to laugh, but he's a good friend so he holds it back. 

_"Confused about what? Where to hit him first?"_

Oikawa let's out a small laugh. "No, even though that might feel good at this point. I'm scared that I'm going to get along with him."

_"Wait,"_ There's noise on Iwaizumi's end and muffled yelling, _"so you're afraid of getting along with him? What's so bad about that?"_

"I spent the last four years hating him. He was the one person I wanted to take down the most. I got comfortable there."

_"I know. What happened in high school? It sucked. He was a prick. But maybe this is a sign to leave that shit in the past where it belongs."_

Oikawa sighs and gets up to move to his bed. He flops down belly first and all Iwaizumi hears for a moment is a loud exhale. 

"Why do you have to agree with Suga-chan?" Some of Oikawa's normal whine is coming back into his voice.

Iwaizumi huffs. _"Because Sugawara has sense. And looks."_ He mutters the last part under his breath.

Oikawa flips over onto his back, spread across the mattress. "Oohh, what was that now?"

_"Nothing."_ He says quickly. _"Maybe you can finally have that hate sex you always secretly wanted."_

Oikawa shoots up and practically screeches. "What? I do not want to have hate sex with Ushiwaka-chan!"

There's a laugh from the other end and Iwaizumi is a little too satisfied that he changed the subject. _"Are you sure?"_

Oikawa is about to disagree but then he remembers Ushijima's hands on his back, the feeling of his back, and how amazing his thighs look. The slow reaction is noticed by Iwaizumi, even though he doesn't say anything. 

"I do not want to have hate sex with Ushijima."

_"It doesn't have to be hate sex."_ Iwaizumi intones, more testing than suggesting. _"You always have gone for the arrogant, broad shouldered type."_

"When have I..." Oikawa trails off when he realizes that Iwaizumi is probably right. "Then what should I do? Just call him over and jump him? He knows I hate him, he won't go for it."

_"So you admit you want to have sex with him."_

"No, that's not what I meant." He sighs, actually considering it. "I think he genuinely likes me. I shouldn't lead him on like that. Or use him, I suppose."

_"Wow. Are you actually considering the feelings of another person?"_

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa groans and lays back down. "We're teammates, we have to work on a class project together. It would just make everything worse."

_"I know what you mean."_ Iwaizumi sighs.

Oikawa sighs along with him. "I guess sex is out of the question then."

_"Unless it's really good sex."_ Iwaizumi says.

"Well, I won't know that until it would happen. Which it probably shouldn't, Iwa-chan."

_"You're probably right, for once."_ Iwaizumi chuckles. Oikawa is sounding much more like himself than when he had first picked up.

"Rude, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa looks over to the sports drink that still is on his nightstand. Was that guilt bubbling up his throat? "I should actually try to get along with him, shouldn't I?"

Iwaizumi scoffs a little. _"Yeah, you should. He is your wing spiker now."_

The last part is a little sad, and a lot nostalgic.

The tone doesn't go unnoticed by Oikawa. "You're still my favorite wing spiker."

When Iwaizumi speaks again it's quiet and filled with an emotion Oikawa can't identify. Or maybe he just doesn't want to name it. 

_"I'm not your wing spiker anymore."_

Oikawa curls up and lays on his side. "You're still my Iwa-chan."

He hears Iwaizumi exhale. _"And you're still my Trashykawa."_

Oikawa smiles to himself. "I do miss you. But I don't think it was a bad idea for us to go to different schools."

_"I know."_ There's more emotion in his voice than Oikawa was ready for.

Oikawa swallows hard, trying to keep the tears at bay. 

"We'll be okay." The confidence in his voice is surprisingly calming.

_"I know."_ Iwaizumi says again, and he means it. There's more yelling from Iwaizumi's side and he yells something back. _"I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. Skype this weekend?"_

"Of course, Iwa-chan. Good night!" Oikawa hears a quiet _"night"_ before he hangs up, turns over and puts his phone on the nightstand. He lets out a long breath, finally feeling like he can relax.


	3. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's eyes go wide and he has to tilt his head up to make eye contact. He's, for once, speechless. His mind races and settles on the thought that he should not in any way be as turned on as he is.

**Chapter Three: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire**

A few days later, Oikawa is staring at a little white egg that Ushijima is holding with care. Oikawa grimaces when Ushijima starts petting it like it needs comfort.

"Can't we just keep it in a fridge until the project is over?"

Ushijima looks at him as if he'd suggested they eat a dog. "Of course not. We're his parents now."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." 

They're in Oikawa's dorm room with Ushijima at his desk and Oikawa on his bed. Oikawa gets up and walks up behind Ushijima and leans over his shoulder, reading the papers along his desk. 

"We're not supposed to let him hatch right? Just not to break him?"

"Right, but he has to be kept warm because he's growing." Ushijima looks over at the little heat lamp they set up a few minutes prior.

Oikawa sighs and leans against the desk. "Then just put it under the lamp so it can grow."

"It can't be under the lamp all the time, he'll die." Ushijima explains, pointing at the papers.

Oikawa doesn't notice how close their faces are until Ushijima turns his head to look at him. Oikawa stares at Ushijima, getting lost in his features. When he makes eye contact, he realizes what he's doing and jumps back. 

He clears his throat before asking, "Okay fine. What are we supposed to do with him then?"

Ushijima looks away from him. "Keep him with us, I suppose."

"So, we are just expected to watch an egg for hours on end?"

Ushijima is starting to look annoyed, just a tick in his jaw. "I didn't assign you this, Oikawa. I don't make the rules."

Oikawa doesn't appreciate the look and crosses his arms. "I realize that, but you know more about this project than I do so that's why I'm asking."

Ushijima narrows his eyes at the tone. "Maybe if you would read the papers instead of whining about it, you wouldn't need to ask."

Oikawa frowns and snatches the papers off his desk and walks back to his bed, sitting so he's leaning against the wall and facing away from Ushijima. 

"Then I'll stop asking."

Ushijima wants Oikawa to come back over, but he's not sure how to express it. So he just stares at the egg in silence. Oikawa reads the papers in a huff. He realizes that they basically have to keep the egg unbroken for two weeks and they'll pass. He looks back at Ushijima. He almost looks sad, blankly staring at their egg.

He sighs. "Come on Ushiwaka-chan. Yuki shouldn't see his dad looking so sad at him like that."

Ushijima straightens and puts the egg under the lamp. "Don't call me that, Oikawa."

Oikawa looks a little taken aback. Confused, he asks, "...Ushiwaka-chan?"

Ushijima stands quickly and turns to face him. "I said don't call me that."

Oikawa's eyes go wide and he has to tilt his head up to make eye contact. He's, for once, speechless. His mind races and settles on the thought that he should not in any way be as turned on as he is. Ushijima takes the steps needed until he's standing right in front of the setter. 

"What? Nothing more to say?" 

_Hate sex_ echos in his mind and he licks his lips. He still doesn't speak because he doesn't know how to make his voice work right now.

Ushijima's anger is starting to fade into actual concern. He's never seen that look on Oikawa’s face. 

"Oikawa, are you feeling unwell?"

He places a hand on Oikawa's thigh and it makes Oikawa freeze. Oikawa repeats the question in his mind. 

Is he feeling unwell? Is he? He didn't know. All he knows is that Ushijima's hand spans his whole upper thigh and the skinny jeans he wore to class are not nearly thick enough to block out the heat of his fingers. 

Ushijima walks forward until his legs hit the bed. He leans forward, his hand moving a bit too. "Oikawa?"

Oikawa's mental mantra goes from _Don’t think about hate sex with Ushiwaka_ to _Don’t get a boner, not now_ , to _Fuck, he smells really good._ Finally, _finally_ , his lungs let him breathe and a teasing smirk covers the blush on his face. His lips move before he can think.

"Would you rather I call you Daddy?"

All the concern drops from Ushijima's face. Instead, a small smile forms on his face as he leans in more. "If you want to I won't say no."

Shit. He had been expecting Ushijima to back away, repulsed. Shitshitshit. His mouth keeps talking, though later he won't be able to recall what he says. 

"I want you to tell me what _you_ want."

Ushijima crawls onto the bed, kneeling next to Oikawa. His hand moves ever so slightly higher on Oikawa's thigh. He leans closer so their faces are only inches apart. 

"I simply want you."

"Oh." Oikawa breathes out. 

He can hear his heartbeat in his ears, and can tell that Ushijima is waiting for him to make a move, but he can't give himself permission that easily. What about his bitterness? And his self respect? 

But Oikawa couldn't think about those things, or anything at all. Ushijima's other hand moves up to settle on Oikawa's cheek. His thumb moving across his cheekbone, fingertips lightly touching the skin below his ear. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Oikawa swallows and sees Ushijima's eyes track the movement. 

"Why?" It comes out as almost a whisper.

Ushijima leans in a bit more. He matches Oikawa's tone and says low and deep,

"Because I like you. And I want you." Oikawa shivers at his voice, Ushijima smirks at the response and moves his lips to Oikawa's ear. "I've always wanted you."

Oikawa sucks in a breath. He doesn't know if Ushijima said anything else, because he was wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his lips to Ushijima's. Ushijima lets out a shocked noise against his lips but quickly adjusts to Oikawa's eagerness. His hand on Oikawa's cheek moves to tangle in his hair and the other moves across Oikawa's ass and up his back underneath his shirt, his nails lightly scratching at Oikawa's spine. Oikawa makes a little noise in the back of his throat and arches into the touch. 

He can't believe this is happening, and he's not sure if it's right, but fuck it felt good.

Ushijima takes his hand out of Oikawa's hair and grabs his other thigh, moving his leg so he is in between Oikawa's. He uses his strength to push Oikawa against the wall, Ushijima practically holding him up on his knees. Ushijima detaches his mouth from Oikawa's only to bite at his throat. 

Oikawa lets out a moan much louder than he'd intended and pushes the back of his wrist to his mouth to muffle the sounds.

Ushijima notices and grabs Oikawa's hand and pins it against the wall over his head. He licks Oikawa's neck from the bites to his ear. 

"Let me hear you."

"H-" Oikawa moans, softer this time, and tries again, "How far are you going to take this?"

Ushijima nibbles lightly at Oikawa's ear. "As far as you will let me."

Oikawa's fingers flex over the nape of Ushijima's neck, turning his head so their lips are only centimeters away. 

"Ushijima?" he says quietly, slightly embarrassed.

Ushijima breaths out, the hot air moving across Oikawa's lips. He controls himself enough to not kiss Oikawa, not yet. "Yes Oikawa?"

He almost misses it when Oikawa says, "I'm a total virgin."

Ushijima leans back enough to look Oikawa in the eyes, at least until Oikawa quickly ducks his head. He let's his grip of Oikawa's hand off and lightly holds it, bringing the back of Oikawa's hand to his cheek. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

Oikawa kisses him again, breathing out against his lips, "No. Just thought you should know that I don't know what I'm doing."

Ushijima smiles wide and kisses the back of Oikawa's hand he's holding. He lightly lifts Oikawa off the wall and lays him down on the bed. 

"I'll treat you well. You can stop me if ever you feel uncomfortable."

Oikawa eyes him with lust, but there's an underlying nervousness in his eyes. "Have you...?"

Ushijima kisses the corner his mouth. "Only a little."

The answer gives Oikawa a bit more confidence and he nips at Ushijima's ear, "Then show me what you know, daddy~"

Ushijima sits up, pulling his shirt off. He pushes his hands under Oikawa's shirt and lightly moves them put his chest. He takes wonderful satisfaction in the way Oikawa squirms under his fingers as he eventually pulls Oikawa's shirt over his head. 

He grips Oikawa's chin in his fingers. saying, "Gladly," before diving down and capturing Oikawa's lips in his own. 

Oikawa writhes under him. Ushijima's hands are hot on his skin and his bare chest is purely hard muscle that has Oikawa feeling another kind of rush. He pushes back enough to pull off his own shirt.

He's never been ashamed of his body, and takes a moment to bask in the way Ushijima takes him in hungrily. Ushijima's eyes grow darker taking in Oikawa's entire form. He stares at his hips for a moment before Ushijima unbuttons his pants, grabbing both his jeans and underwear. 

"Lift." 

It takes Oikawa a second to respond to the command but soon he raises his hips, letting Ushijima pull them off. 

Oikawa moans as Ushijima's hands slide over his chest and come to rest on the soft skin of his lower stomach. Ushijima leans forward and sucks marks along the column of Oikawa's neck. One of his hands move down and takes Oikawa's dick into it. His hand begins moving up and down, starting slow but quickly gaining speed, reacting to Oikawa's moans. Oikawa grasps at Ushijima's shoulders, digging his nails in without thinking. He's surprised by the way Ushijima groans and bites down harder.

Ushijima's mouth moves up and bites at Oikawa's ear. "Where are your lube and condoms?"

Oikawa keens at the implications. They were really doing this. He can't believe he's going to lose his virginity to Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

"Top right drawer of my desk." He manages to say. 

Ushijima gets up and moves over to he desk. When he gets the items, he comes back to the bed, taking off his pants before crawling back onto the bed. He spreads Oikawa's legs and settles between them, bottle of lube in his hands. 

"Do you still want to do this?"

Oikawa takes one look at Ushijima's flushed hard cock and almost backs out. That thing was going to wreck him. But the thought is chased away by the rush of desire to be filled with something more than his own fingers and he nods quickly, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Yes. Hurry up and fuck me, daddy."

Ushijima smirks at the name before he covers his fingers in lube. He takes the other hand and and grips Oikawa's hip, keeping still. Then he lines one of his fingers against Oikawa's entrance and smoothly pushes it in. Oikawa tries his best not to tense up and he breathes through the intrusion just like he would on his own. Ushijima is quick to find his prostate and starts rubbing over it in quick little strokes that have Oikawa begging, 

"Another, ahh fuck- I can take it. Just hurry"

Ushijima puts another finger in, moving it along with the other and occasionally scissoring him. Oikawa is writhing below him and Ushijima leans forward and kisses him. The setter whines into the kiss. He tries to buck his hips, but Ushijima's hand is still holding him down. 

He can't believe kissing Ushijima could feel this way. He blames it on the sparks of pleasure racing up his spine. Ushijima adds a third finger, picking up the pace of his strokes. He moves his mouth to the sensitive skin beneath oikawa's ear, thoroughly enjoying the moans and whimpers coming out of Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa throws his head back in a moan. Words pour from his lips in babbling moans 

"If you keep doing that I'm going to come- oh my god!"

Ushijima kisses his jaw before leaning back and drawing out his fingers. He takes a condom out of the box and rolls it on, almost like he's making a show of it. He rubs more lube on himself before lining up. 

"Are you ready?"

Oikawa's eyes are glued to Ushijima's dick. He's almost shaking with excitement and anxiousness. 

"Please." He whines.

Ushijima grips his hips with both hands then pushes into him in one smooth movement, keeping Oikawa still. Oikawa's back arches and arms move over his head and grips at the pillows he's resting on, letting out the loudest moan yet. Ushijima pauses for a moment and it's more to collect himself than for Oikawa's sake. 

Seeing Oikawa moaning under him, being surrounded by that tight tight heat is literally a wet dream come true. Oikawa's legs are bending and unfolding as Ushijima is staying still. His toes are curling as he reaches out to grab Ushijima's arms. Oikawa raises his head and looks at Ushijima. 

"Ushijima, move," Oikawa let's out a shaky breath, "please."

Ushijima. Not Ushiwaka-chan. Not daddy. His name. He growls and slams his hips forward before drawing almost all the way out and back in at a rattling pace. Oikawa is practically screaming at the pace, nails digging into Ushijima's arms. Oikawa wraps his legs around Ushijima's hips, locking his ankles behind his back. Ushijima's grip loosens a bit and Oikawa takes the advantage to start moving his hip with the other's.

Oikawa's orgasm comes far too quickly and he cries out, hips twitching as he spurts onto his own stomach. Ushijima doesn't stop, and Oikawa is kept hard and aching from the stimulation.

Ushijima leans forward and kisses him again. Oikawa can barely kiss back; he's too sensitive, the heat of Ushijima's body is too much. He loosely wraps his arms around Ushijima's back and tries to move his hips again.

Ushijima slows his hips and instead goes deeper, drawing a broken sound from Oikawa. The setter's fingers tangle into Ushijima's hair, trying to hang onto something as Ushijima's thrusts get harder. He still can't believe that Ushijima can make him feel this good. Ushijima is quiet but for the moans Oikawa can feel ripping from his chest. Oikawa's moans are choked off and wrecked as he feels the tension in his gut peaking again. 

"Ushi-Ushijima I'm-" he can't even finish, another wordless moan shaking him.

Ushijima immediately understands and brings a hand down and start stroking him off. It doesn't take long for Oikawa to come again. His back arching high off the bed as he let's out a long moan. Ushijima's hips stutter a bit, Oikawa tightening around him is bringing him close as well. Ushijima brings Oikawa close to his chest and seals their mouths together as he comes, Oikawa's name on his lips.

Ushijima puts Oikawa back down against the bed and rests his head against his shoulder as they both try and catch their breath. Ushijima leaves some light kisses along Oikawa's collarbones. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Amazing." Oikawa answers, still panting. Then, a moment later, sounding forced and awkward. "This doesn't mean anything."

Ushijima goes still for a moment before pushing off and pulling out of Oikawa. He doesn't say anything as he throws away the condom and grabs a nearby washcloth and cleans them off. Once he's done he stands next to the bed looking into Oikawa's eyes, his face showing a tinge of hurt. 

"Why?"

It should be a nice view, a 190+ cm guy with a nice build, standing naked over him. But it just makes Oikawa look away. "I'm supposed to hate you."

Ushijima tilts his head confused. "According to who?

Oikawa rolls gingerly to his side. "I don't know."

Ushijima takes a step forward and leans against the bed, his face close to Oikawa's. "Do you hate me?"

Oikawa leans up to speak against Ushijima's lips, as if he wants to close the distance entirely. "I don't know."

Ushijima stares down at his lips. He wants to kiss him again but he's not sure. He sighs, his hot breath fanning over Oikawa's lips. "I can't do this if you hate me."

Oikawa's hand comes up to rest on Ushijima's bicep. "I don't know how I feel, but this felt good." He kisses him softly, but Ushijima doesn't kiss back.

"This may have not meant anything to you, but it did to me." Ushijima stands back up and looks at Oikawa, sadness evident on his face. He turns and gathers his clothing. "I can't do this if it means nothing."

Oikawa can't speak. Somehow, he feels that he's been rejected. He watches Ushijima go. The door closes and he grabs his phone from under the pillow.

_**Sent; 18:34**  
iwa-chan I need you._

The response is as quick as always. 

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 18:35**  
need me how?_

_**Sent; 18:35**  
Just distract me._

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 18:36** okay. i almost had to take my roommates to the hospital this morning _

Oikawa can't focus on the text in front of him. The late afternoon light seems to be mocking him so he rolls over and responds 

_**Sent; 18:36**  
can I call?_

_**Iwa-chan (((o(*°▽°*)o))); 18:36**  
of course_

He dials and waits for iwaizumi to pick up and Iwaizumi picks up on the second ring. 

_"What's wrong, Oikawa?"_

"I did It." he says quickly. 

Iwaizumi is quiet for a moment. He knows what Oikawa is going to say but he needs to hear it. He tries to keep his voice as normal as possible, _"Did what?"_

"I had sex with him, Iwa-chan." His voice is weak and watery like when he would scrape his knee when they were kids. 

Iwaizumi lets out a shaky breath, he didn't realize he was holding it waiting for Oikawa's answer. 

_"Why are you sad?"_

"I don't know!" It comes out much louder and broken than Oikawa wants it to, but he knows Iwaizumi understands. "It was great. Really great. But then I told him it didn't change anything and..." 

Iwaizumi rubs the palm of his hand over his eyes. He sighs before finishing Oikawa's sentence. _"And he didn't take it well."_

"Yeah." Oikawa whimpers 

Iwaizumi doesn't want to say it. He doesn't want to be right, but he knows Oikawa needs to hear it. He takes a deep breath before saying, _"Maybe you like him more than you thought."_

"I don't wanna.” Comes the whiny response. 

Iwaizumi lets out an amused huff. _"Feelings don't work like that, Oikawa."_

"And you would know, Mr. I've-never-had-a-crush-on-anyone?" He mutters with a sniffle. 

Iwaizumi croaks out a quiet, _"Yeah"_ before he scoffs and corrects himself. _"I mean I see it happen all the time."_

Oikawa snorts petulantly, "Do you now? You only know like, 3 gay guys." 

Iwaizumi sighs. _"I know more now. But it happens to everyone."_

Oikawa is quiet and calms himself with the sound of Iwaizumi breathing. "What should I do, Iwa-chan?" 

_"I would say talk to him. But you might want to figure out your feelings first."_ Iwaizumi pauses before continuing. He hates this advice. _"Try to keep an open mind. College isn't going to be the same as highschool."_

The last words hit Oikawa like ice down the back of his spine. He recalls the way Ushijima looked at him, and the way he kissed him, the way he touched him. Like he was in love or something. The thought comes to Oikawa numbly. He sits up slowly and looks around his room. At the clothes on the floor, at the condom wrapper on his blanket, and finally at the egg under the lamp. 

"I have to go." 

Iwaizumi is a bit shocked but let's him go. _"Um. Okay. Good luck."_

"Thank you, Iwa-chan." OIkawa is pulling on clothes as fast as he can, "Oh, and Iwa-chan?" 

Iwaizumi is dreading anything that Oikawa can say to him at this point. _"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks for always being here for me. I can't wait to see you this weekend." He hangs up quickly and runs out the door._

__

__

He rushes out of the building before he realizes he has no idea where Ushijima could be. He stands there for a moment before getting an idea and starts jogging towards the volleyball gym. His instinct led him right, and he finds Ushijima spiking balls viciously against the wall. 

He licks his lips before calling out, "Ushiwa-...Ushijima." 

Ushijima stops mid swing and watches as he ball he tossed fall to the ground. He turns around and regards Oikawa. 

"Yes, Oikawa?" 

Ushijima doesn't seem mad, which is a relief to Oikawa. He doesn't deal well with people being angry with him. He approaches Ushijima quickly until he's right in front of him. He makes himself look him in the eye. 

Oikawa blurts out, "Are you in love with me?" 

Ushijima's eyes go wide, he has to take a moment before he collects himself. "I'm not sure if it is love, but I do have strong feelings for you." 

Oikawa takes a breath. His cheeks are flushed a deep red. "Okay. That's all I needed to hear." 

He pushes himself forward and pulls himself up on Ushijima's shoulders to press their lips together chastely. 

Ushijima's hands move to Oikawa's hips and pushes him back from the kiss, even if he can't help but keep his hands on Oikawa. After so long pining, he can't _not_ touch him. 

"I told you earlier. I can't do this. Please understand." 

Oikawa huffs, "Don't you get it? I want to try this. I don't just go around sleeping with just anyone." 

Ushijima looks at Oikawa carefully, taking in everything. "Try this? What is your definition of 'this'?" 

"This. Not hating you. Being...this." 

Ushijima can't help but smile at the vague answer. "I would like this to be dating. But we can go at your pace." The hands that are still on Oikawa’s hips bring him close again. 

Oikawa's fingers twist in Ushijima's shirt. He wants to kiss him again. Physical, he can do. Emotional is something else. "Let's not label it for now." 

Ushijima considers him for a moment, making Oikawa nervous that he said something wrong. But then Ushijima moves closer and gives him a solid kiss. 

"Okay, I understand." 

Oikawa doesn't want to pull away and kisses him again. "Are you going to Tendou's this weekend?" 

"He did invite me, but I haven't given him an answer yet. How do you know about that?" 

"My best friend is one of his housemates." 

"Oh. Are you going?" 

"Yeah. I miss him." Oikawa says. He's still clinging to Ushijima. 

Ushijima nods, his hand moving up to rub Oikawa's back. "Then I will come with you." 

"Iwa-chan knows. About us." He decides to say. 

He thinks about the way Iwaizumi sounded on the phone and it makes his heart ache. Why had he sounded sad? 

"That was fast. Is this something we're going to share with others?" 

Oikawa shrugs, "I tell Iwa-chan everything. I don't think it's anything to hide. Not from them at least." 

The smile on Ushijima's face grows, he wraps his arms around Oikawa’s back and brings him in for a tight hug. "I'm glad." 

"Yeah" He answers. But then he pulls back and shoves Ushijima away, alarm in his eyes. "I leFT YUKI IN MY DORM!" 

Ushijima stands there, dumbfounded, watching as Oikawa turns and bolts out the door. He chuckles quietly to himself before running after Oikawa. 

They might just ace this project. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for smut and more feelings


End file.
